Weird minecraft events
So I was playing good old minecraft, just you know chopping trees, mining stone. Then my friend told me to meet me on a server. I can't remember what the server was, then again I was 12. So when I went on the server me and my friend played some mini games. Then we got bored and went on a survival server. Then came the weird events... So once we got on we started building and mining. We were very o.p. you could say. So I was mining and I found a diamond vien of 4. Good right? No. It was the opposite. Once I mined 'em up, I Pm'd my friend saying "hey dude guess what I found!"... No response. "Dude"... No response. "Okay this isn't funny."... No response. After that message everyone disconnected, but me. Once that happened my friend called me. "Dude, what happened??" "I...I don't know. I'm still in." "You are?!" "Yea." So i chatted "hello?" Even though I knew no one was there. "Helloooo?" Then a broad cast said "you have not listened to me! For this you shall pay." I got so freaked out I shut my laptop off. Then I said to my self that I will not play it again. A month later I forgot about that and I played it again. Me and my friend went back to our house and it was gone! And the only thing left was a chest. With me and my friends player heads. On top of a fire block. Me and my friend both Pm'd each other at the same time "Herobrine..." We both agreed to forget about it and start all over again. But a week later my friend lost it and started having nightmares and talking in riddles. I always asked him "please stop speaking in riddles." No effect. He kept on about how death is inevitable and that he is coming. After that we decided to not be friends for a little while, act like we don't know each other. But then a month later we played together and all of a sudden the same thing happened again. This time the message was "Why do you still ignore me? Well I will have to force you to stop." After that I got a blue screen, but instead of a blue background it was red. And in large font was a bunch of 0's and 1's. It was obviously Morse code. So i got my brother who can decypher Morse code or something like that. I told him the story and once he decyphered it he asked me "what's your username?" "Jbird0123. Why?" "Because of this." He Showed me the message and it said "Goodbye jbird0123. FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" After that I was so scared I never went near my laptop again. And then I threw it out to the garbage. Well that was my story and it was all true. Wether you believe it or not. It was all true... ''Credited to ''Ajay.flegel Category:Minecrap Category:English Class Failure Category:Herobrine Category:Random Capitalization Category:TRUE STORY Category:Shok ending Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Deletion Log Refugees